[1] As a work vehicle having an automatic running control unit that executes automatic running based on an own vehicle position and a target running path, and a manual running control unit that executes manual running based on manual operation, conventionally, there is the work vehicle described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses a running vehicle provided with a mode switching means configured to switch modes between an automatic running mode that enables automatic running along a set path, a manual running mode that enables running of the vehicle according to a human operation, an automatic running preparation mode, and a manual running preparation mode. The automatic running preparation mode is a mode of transition from the manual running mode to the automatic running mode, in which an engine changes to idling speed to establish a running stoppage state, and waits until a running work start instruction is issued. In the automatic running preparation mode, data necessary for automatic running is prepared and when an automatic running start instruction is issued, the mode changes to the automatic running mode. Also, in the automatic running preparation mode, when automatic running suspension conditions are satisfied, or when at least a set time after transition has passed, the mode changes to the manual running preparation mode. The manual running preparation mode is a mode of transition from the automatic running mode to the manual running mode, in which the engine changes to idling speed to establish a running stoppage state.
[2] Conventionally, technology has come to be used that causes a work vehicle to run automatically. It is convenient to use this sort of work vehicle that runs automatically, for example, when performing predetermined work (for example, mowing) on vast cultivated land. An example of this type of technology is disclosed in Patent Document 2 cited below.
An unmanned running apparatus described in Patent Document 2 automatically causes running of an unmanned running vehicle such as an unmanned mowing machine. In the technology described in Patent Document 2, the unmanned running vehicle is equipped with an obstacle sensor and a notification means, and in a case where an obstacle was detected by the obstacle sensor, the unmanned running vehicle is temporarily stopped. In this state, if the obstacle detection is released within a predetermined time, automatic running is resumed, and if the obstacle continues to be detected for at least a predetermined time, the engine is stopped and the notification means issues a warning.